


Malcom in the Killing Game

by Queen_of_killers



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Togami stands begone, look I know I don't know the school layout but does that really matter?, references to the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_killers/pseuds/Queen_of_killers
Summary: Malcom has been in a lot of weird places and situation's, and more or less he's survived all of them, how will he do in a situation where that's an actual obstacle?
Kudos: 1





	1. The best day of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect a constant upload date for this, planning on working either on an onward or space channel 5 fic after this

I can’t believe where I’m at, right now I’m standing in front of the greatest school in Japan and the world, Hope's Peak Academy. 5355 miles away from my home, city, state, country, and especially my mom. Just to think a couple of years ago I was a problem child who just so happened to score good on tests. Crap I forgot to even introduce myself, mom would’ve gone ballistic on me. My name is Malcolm Nolastname, and apparently I’m the Ultimate Impressive Prodigy. Apparently my invitation was supposed to go to some rich boy, but his family name was demolished after some money laundering scandal. And also apparently everyone else in japan was talentless at the time, so they had to go “talent scouting” in the Golden state of California. When my mom got the news she said that I was going because this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and for the first time in my life I completely agreed with her. Of course I had to do some research on the academy before travelling to another country hopefully for the rest of my life. Apparently everybody who goes to this school gets the golden ticket to an easy life, and it wasn’t that much of a school either! 

All you had to do was attend classes and goof off, it feels like all my suffering has led to this moment! Before planning my freedom schedule I needed to look into my classmates and what were their talents. First guy I found didn’t even have any talent, he just so happened to win a lottery and he became the Ultimate Lucky Student. I feel like that would’ve the perfect talent for me, then again I just started to get some luck only a while ago. Next was this popstar airhead with blue hair, I thought maybe she secretly was a master technician and had an unbelievable iq. But as it turns out her talent is the Ultimate Pop Star, maybe someone in the school board thought this would be their opportunity to get with a young celebrity. Next up was a girl that actually looked like someone who’d be accepted in a school like Hope's Peak, and she has a talent that perfectly goes with it. The Ultimate Writing Prodigy, maybe if she isn’t a complete Krelboyne we might be able to hit it off. After her I found out that maybe not everyone who gets into this school deserves it, because even a 20 something bum could get in. Maybe they allowed someone in like the Ultimate Clairvoyant because Japan really is having a talent drought. 

My theory became more and more true when I saw some dough boy whose talent was to make smut for other dough boys like him. Apparently being the Ultimate Fanfic Author does get you a lot of money, well at least I know what I’ll be doing if this Hope’s Peak thing doesn’t work out for any reason. Next student was another with an actual talent, it looks like Japan could squeeze out a few more real talented people. Hopefully me and the Ultimate Swimming Pro would get along, she’ll probably relate to being stuck in a crazy environment. After her I looked into the Ultimate Moral Compass, mostly because I wanted to know what that was exactly. It’s really just a glorified hall monitor, I’m sure he’s gonna hate me but hey who said paradise would be perfect. Maybe I’ll have a better relationship with the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, again they’re really trying to get literally any student with a lick of talent. Again that doesn't mean that they’re completely devoid of talent, I found a cute girl that has an useful talent. To be honest she doesn’t even look like an Ultimate Programmer, I thought she would’ve been the ultimate arts and crafter with how timid she looks. There was one other student that I looked at but I only saw that she had purple hair before being called to dinner. She must have some daddy issues, but that doesn’t matter. 

In fact everything in my life no longer matters, after all my suffering I am being rewarded for my intelligence for the first time in my life! And it’s something that’ll make people look down on me either, I’m gonna succeed in life and never have a care in the world ever again! I don’t even know Why I’m standing outside the school like a weirdo, I have to go inside and greet my new life immediately! However after a couple of steps I black out and my whole mind becomes a blur. I don’t feel nauseous or lightheaded, but my sight begins to fade completely and my body loses all feeling. After a split second of nothingness I gain my composure back and wake up at a desk in a classroom. I figured this must be a prank from the other students as sort of an initiation, surprisingly this wasn’t the first time this has happened to me. I got up with ease and took a good look around the classroom, then I saw the camera’s and the boarded up windows. I instantly ran to the door despite the feeling of knowing it would be locked, but it opened up! The next problem that faced me is a two way hallway, luckily I saw an open door with some light piering out of it. 

Without thought and only pure instinct I jolted to the door and closed it instantly once I got inside. As I leaned against the door in relief I heard the distant sound of gossiping, I looked up preparing myself mentally for anything. Thankfully it was the rest of the student’s of Hope's Peak, and they looked just as confused as me. “What’s an American doing at this school?” said a bland looking highschooler. “I think I read about an American genius getting an enrollment as a last minute decision to keep the class size normal” said an edgy looking red head. “Does he even understand Japanese, I swear to god if I have to take part in tutoring some booksmart yankee” said a muscular man with funky hair. “Don’t get cranky I learned Japanese a couple of years ago to watch an anime without having to read” I replied. The Dough boy then said “OOOO, another one of the otaku brotherhood I see, you know we’re actually a minori-”. “Jeez can you calm down, all I said was that I learned this language to enjoy a show I liked better. And besides it was only one show I decided to watch because every other one is filled with little girls to appease degenerates like you.” I snapped back. 

After that I released that I already jeopardize my relationship with everyone here without it even being a full day. Or that’s what I thought until a serious looking man with red eyes said “My oh my, looks like we have someone who takes charge, maybe you and I could be good acquaintances.”. Di-did I just become friends with the Ultimate Moral Compass, maybe there’ll be hope for me in this school and i’ll won’t have to be a loner in this school afterall! “If you’re all done congratulating yourselves I hope you remember that we currently are all stuck in this school.” said the girl with purple hair. “Well maybe we should get to know each other a little better for the time being” said a girl with a red jacket and short shorts. I figured I might as well go along with what she said seeing as how I’m stuck in a building and I don’t want to think about the thousands of ways this could end horribly. I first went up to the guy with the funky hair and asked “Hey, sorry for the outburst I just couldn’t stand that guy. By the way what do you feel about this whole situation?”. You know someone's first question to a person is usually what their name is. Even if that person happens to be Mondo Owada, well known and feared Ultimate Biker Gang Leader!”. 

Wanting to apologize and not be killed I said “Oh sor-”. “Don’t try to apologize, you already pissed me off enough.” he interrupted me before walking away. Jeez that was awful, got to choose my words better next time. I should try to talk to that nerdy girl, she looks normal enough not to be a krelboyne. I said to her “Hi, my name is Malcolm Nolas-”. “Don’t talk to me American demon! Because of you I’ll never even be able see my future husband! Said the nerdy girl with an angered and saddened tone. “Jeez sorry, all I wanted to know was your last name not the fact your dream boy was uninvited from the school” I said to her in a demeaning tone. She then said in an annoyed voice “For your information my name is Toko Fukawa and I am the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, and I will not associate with you! Because if you hadn’t gotten accepted I would already be the fiance of Byakuya Togami!”. Dear lord she’s worse than a Krelboyne, hopefully she’s the only bad apple here. 

I then went to the bland looking guy with the luck talent and asked how he felt about our situation. He turned around and said “Honestly I don’t have any particular opinion on the situation, I’m planning on just taking it one day at a time like I always do!”. “Really? You honestly don't have any opinion on being trapped in a large building with no idea what's going on in the outside world?” I replied back to him. “Are like this with everything?” I asked to get more information on this moron. “Well ever since I could remember I’ve always been the most uninteresting person in the world, everything I like is usually something that’s the most popular at the time. Guess I really deserve the title of the Ultimate Lucky Student, by the way my name is Makoto Naegi!” said the blandest person on this planet. Maybe I should mingle with someone who looks like they at least has a personality, so maybe the redhead and I could talk for a while. “Hey you seem like you at least have a personality.” I said without a thought like an idiot. “Heh thanks, finally someone who appreciates my complete image realization. Especially after all the years of just being known as just some baseball star.” He said without grudge. “Oh cool, sorry I just got done tal- Hey wait I recognize you, yeah you’re Leon Kuwata! Dude I saw you playing on the international channel, you’re legendary!” I gushed to him. 

Suddenly Leon’s mood changed to a more upset one. “Dang, guess I’ll never be able to escape my fate of just being the Ultimate Baseball Star.”. Before I could apologize Leon walked away, damn it looked like we could actually get along. Hey maybe I can become friends with another celebrity here, I should mingle with the girl with the blue hair. “Hi I’m Malcolm Nolastname, and apparently I’m apparently I’m the Ultimate Impressive Prodigy.” I said to her. She turned around and replied “Oh, I was wondering what your talent could be, you know despite being a well know and beloved Pop Star I’ve never met an American before!”. “Oh really, by the way what do you actually do? I mean I know you’re a pop star but that's it.” “Hmph, is that all you think of me, just some useless idol! Well I’ll have you know that despite being the Ultimate Pop Star, Sayaka Maizono is more than you’ll ever be!” She said before storming off. I guess being an ultimate means you have to get angry whenever someone says something that tethers on being negative and they immediately hate you. 

I guess I really am an ultima-, hey wait no I’m not. Sure I get mad from time to time but that doesn’t mean I completely denounce a person just because of it. Is this what they do to every class? Is this another punishment, because if it is I don’t care! I’ve been punished my entire life for just being a genius. Is my intellectuality that big to the point where the universe just punishes me to even things out? If so then they ca-. “Excuse me” said the shy girl. “Oh sorry, just spacing out. No biggy!” I said to distract myself from my existential crisis. “Oh ok! It just look like you were upset, and I wanted to know if you were ok?’’ she said. “Oh yeah, being stuck in a school with a bunch of people that hate me is an everyday occurrence for me.” I said like a complete idiot. “Oh, I honestly think the same thing.” she said. “Jeez sor- wait really?” I said. “Yeah, I’ve been bullied by almost everyone ever since I started school. But hey, if it wasn’t for the bullies I wouldn’t have realized my talent for being the Ultimate Programmer! But then I wouldn’t be stuck in whatever this situation is” she said. 

My expression changed to one with surprise, and then I said “Huh, I never really thought of it like that?”. She then got a smile on her face and started to walk away, until she turned around and said “By the way my name is Chihiro Fujisaki!”. She then turned back around and walked away. Maybe Chihiro had a point, maybe everything that happened to me was ultimately to make me a better person. But the more that I thought I got angrier, does she really think that all my suffering was supposed to make me a better person? All it did was make me bitter and snappy, and being like that makes everyone hate me. Is that what the universe wants, everyone to hate me? I got to get a second opinion, maybe this moral compass guy went through something to make him what I’m assuming respected. I went up to him and asked “Hey, do you think that if the universe punishes you for absolutely no reason is ultimately for your best.”. He turned around and immediately said “My oh my! 

Do you talk to everyone who you haven’t met without telling them your name?”. “Jeez sorry, my name is Malcolm Nolastname, I’m the Ultimate Impressive Prodigy.” I replied. “Thank you, and in return I shall tell you mine. My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru and I am the Ultimate Moral Compass.” he said without answering my question. “And as for your question I think that everyone needs harsh discipline in order to live an honorable life” he answered. “Yeah that’s fair, but what if someone didn’t want to have an honorable life but they were punished almost every single day of their life?” I said. Kiyotaka looked puzzled for a second, until he replied “Well then I would take it as a blessing in disguise, besides you seem like a decent person for the pain to add up to something” he then walked away. So he also thinks my suffering was ultimately beneficial, maybe this is a sign that my mom was in the right to punish me all those ways. But I need a third opinion just to make sure that girl with the purple hair looks damaged. Only one way to find out, thankfully she’s just sitting on the ground tweetling her fingers. 

I walked up to her and asked her “Hey you looked like you’ve been damaged before, do you think that makes you a better person?”. She looked up without emotion and said “Why do you need my opinion on it, can’t you make your own decisions?”. She then went back to tweetling her fingers. “Hey I was just asking a simple question, you didn’t have to snap back!” I said wanting an answer. She looked back up and said “I saw you asking that same question two times in a row, and it seems like you already got the same answer.”. What the hell is she, the ultimate ease-dropper? Well if she wants to play this little game, I guess I should try to win it. “Well at least I’m getting to know everyone here!” I said to get back at her. “Heh, you wouldn’t have to do that If you went to the official hope's peak website.” she said, trying to win. “I meant on a personal level, you could read those descriptions all you want but you won’t truly know who they truly are!” I said to her. 

She then rebutted “You could know everything about someone if you do some homework on them, most of our class are pretty dominant on social media. Basically all you need to know about a person is a good look at their social media. Of course that might not be enough, but who said that learning about a person would be easy. After a week or two of constant and unnoticed watch you’ll tru-”. “Are you actually insane, do you not think about the words that you say! Do you forget that you’re talking sometimes, is it a disability?” I rightfully interrupted her. “You wanted an answer, so I gave you one. Besides when meeting a new person someone usually asks for a name, not a low grade existential question.” she said in a high and mighty aura. “Fine then, what’s your name?” I caved in. “Kyoko Kirigiri.” she said. “I guess I should tell you mine now, Malcolm Nolastname the Ultimate Impressive Prodigy. 

By the way, what’s your talent?”. I asked. “Figure it out yourself, you’re a genius aren’t you?” she said before walking away. Just who the hell does she think she is, she thinks that I’m gonna spend a long time playing her guessing game? I’m not gonna spend an eternity pondering over someone’s secret talent. Besides it won’t even take that long to know what her true talent is, bet I’ll know what it is in less than a minute. When she said all that stuff of finding out who a person truly is by stalking them, well I can just take one look at her and know that she must be the Ultimate Detective! Now she’ll feel stupid, and not only that but everyone will know that! I just need to go up to her and sa-. “HIIIYYYAAA!!” said a high pitched voice interrupting my thoughts. “You must be the Ultimate Impressive Prodigy!” said the same high pitched voice. I turned around and saw it was the Ultimate Swimming Pro, unfortunately she seems like one of the crazier ones. “Hey, the names Malcolm Nolastname if you wanted to know. “Wow what a weird last name, some funky stuff must’ve happened in your family’s history to have a last name like that!” she surprisingly said.

“Oh, my name’s Aoi Asahina! By the way do you wanna meet my friend, she’s really nice!” she said without changing her high pitched voice. I thought over for a bit, and I won’t really mind meeting another cute girl. “Yeah i’d like to meet her, where is she anyways?” I said eager to meet her. “I’ll call her over, HEY SAKURA THE PRODIGYS OVER HERE!” she said. Suddenly I hear large footsteps approaching me, as well the sight of a tall and bulking figure. It looked like the love child of Arnold Swartenagor and Dwayne Johnson (aka the Rock for the uniformed), only they wore a Japanese highschool uniform, the ones for girls. They walked straight up to me and said to me “Ahh, you must be the American. I’ve been very eager to meet someone from there.”. “Oh that’s nice, and what would your talent be exactly? Heh lemme guess knitting, calligraphy?” I said while being scared beyond all belief. 

“While I am pretty proficient in calligraphy, I am proudly known as the Ultimate Martial Artist!” she said in a loud and proud voice. Dear god, I think I really bit too hard this time. She’s probably gonna pound me to a lifeless pulp for insulting her pride, I’m not gonna lie and say I never expected to die being beat to death, but I always expected it would be my mom to do it when she snapped. She saw me terrified beyond all belief and said “Please forgive me for frightening you, I of all people should know that Martial Art’s should only be used for defense and never fear. For this injustice alone I Sakura Oogami shall be in debt to you!”. Sakura and Aoi then walked away together, well at least she made a friend in this hell hole. I should probably go and show off to that Kirigiri girl while I still have the chance, all I have to do is fin-. “Hey you got a minute American? Gotta tell these chicks the truth and I’m sure you’ll do just the job.” said an adult with a weird looking afro. 

Alongside him were two fashionable girls, one goth and one seeking attention. “What exactly do you need me for, I’m kinda busy right now.” I asked. “Well you see I’m Yasuhiro Hagakure, aka the Ultimate Clairevoyent!” he said in a proud voice. He then pointed to the two girls and said “You see those two girls said I don’t even have a talent, and since you’re the ultimate genius or whatever you can obviously tell them just how I’m ultimate material.”. The attention seeking girl then said “You aren’t ultimate material, I bet you don’t even know what your talent is and just lied to the academy just to get in!”. The goth girl went up and said “That wouldn’t make much sense, did you forget that we’re scouted? So perhaps he faked his talent for the longest time and even failed high school miserably multiple times just to have the slightest Hope for going to this school.”. “That wouldn’t make sense either, remember that whole documentary about how the academy goes above and beyond to make sure that the person not just has a real talent but that they’re currently the best at that specific talent.” I butted in. I wondered just what exactly their talent could be, so I asked “Speaking of which, what exactly are your talents? can’t really tell from the looks of you alone.”. 

“Well for the uncultured swine like you, I’m the great and revered Celestia Ludenaberg, also known as the Ultimate Gambler!” she said in a condescending voice. “And I’m Junko Enoshima, and even before coming to hope's peak I was known as the Ultimate Fashionista!” she said before striking a pose. I have to finish this argument as quickly as possible, so I can show that Kirigiri girl off! I said “I believe that Yasuhiro does have a real talent, but the only reason he’s here was because no one else on the planet has any talent at this time. Now I’ll take my leave, I’m busy at the moment.”. I headed directly towards Kyoko who was sitting down again like a child in time out. Before I could tell her off once and for all music began playing at the podium, making our attention go directly towards it. We then see something black and white shoot out through the microphone stand, landing back directly onto it. From the angle none of us knew what it was, for these few moments many theories came into each of our minds. Was it a ball, a bomb, a message ball, whatever the hell that was. 

Maybe this was a really elaborate plan from the previous student’s to make fun of us? Before any more thoughts entered our minds a voice came from the stand, the voice broke our load silence and said “HELLO STUDENTS OF HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY!”. It jumped back up and landed right in the middle of the gym finally revealing itself to be a… a stuffed bear. It then said “IT IS I, YOUR BELOVED PRINCIPLE MONOKUMA!”. We all stood there speechless, emotionless, dumbfounded at what just happened at this moment. It felt like time stopped, no one knew what to do, say, or even think about this situation. This went on for ten minutes, and I’m sure it would've gone on for longer if Makoto’s stomach hadn’t rumbled. Which prompted Monokuma to say “Why thank you Makoto, if it wasn’t for your hunger we would all be just standing here for a Beary long time!”. The bear laughed for two minutes straight, again this would’ve probably gone on forever if Monda hadn’t said “What the hell are you, what the hell even is going on here?!”. The bear stopped laughing and said “Why you’re right Mondo my boy, I should tell everyone-”. “Hey how do you know his name? Did you lock us in this place, if so why?” I said, making all attention to me and Monokuma. Monokuma then said “Why, just who taught you your manners? Besides I was getting to that in a timely manner, have patience youth!”. Monokuma had by my guesses an annoyed face and tone. 

“Alright, we’ll wait then.” I said. “Puhuhuhu, I was just joking there, do you really think a stuffed bear like me would act like a harsh adult!” Monokuma said in a happy go lucky voice. In order not to be more embarrassed I said “Ok, guess I should’ve just playe-”. “Can you just hurry the F*@% up and tell us what’s up with this whole situation” Interrupted Junko. Monkuma looked like he had an annoyed face before he said “Alright fine! The reason why you’re all here is because everyone in the school not including me is participating in the long anticipated Killing Game!”. It took awhile for those words to set in, but unlike before we all knew what he meant. Monokuma took a look around the room and said “Whoopsie, looks like I have some explaining to do. Now just because this is a killing game that does not mean you’re allowed to kill willy nilly, you have to try not to get caught!”. Monokuma paused while we all stood there, frightened beyond all belief for what situation we were in. Monokuma laughed in a weird way and said “OH, I haven’t even said the best thing yet, whoever succusfully get’s away with murder will get a golden ticket out of this school! But no hurry, you can do whatever you want here, no adults, no rules, take a good look at this place, because you are all in a highschooler paradise!” 

Monokuma then headed toward the gym entrance and before he left said “Oh, and your rooms are in the right hall by the way!”. None of us knew what to do, but we all felt fear. Eventually we all went to our rooms hoping this was all a joke, dream, misunderstanding, anything. Until then I should rest, and try to think about anything else right now. Like my family, my school and… DAMMIT I DIDN’T HUMILIATE KIRIGIRI!


	2. Blooming Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and the class have not felt the despair yet even though they all fully know what they must do for survival, they are still trying to adjust to the new area in hopes of it resembling their old lives. But just how long will this last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I know this took a long ass time to update but don't say I didn't warn you it would take this long, I'm also working on some other fics as well so as I said before don't expect another update very soon

I woke up at 9am from a dream, I don’t remember what it was about but I was relieved that it was over. That sense of being relieved ended quickly when I remembered where I was and what I had to do, maybe my dream was having to kill someone I had just met just to get out of here. Anyways, I got up from my bed and got dressed. After that and a quick trip to the bathroom I was ready to start the day, whatever that would be. I walked around the school, getting a sense of just how large this place is. A lot of the rooms were closed off for unknown reasons, and the ones that were open weren’t anything special. No one else was out, they’re probably still all in there rooms, can’t blame them. It was 10am I was ready to go back to my room until I walked past the dining room and a voice that yelled “THERE YOU ARE!”. It was Kiyotaka’s voice. I walked into the Dining room to see everyone (that I know of) was here, all at least somewhat annoyed. I asked them all “Jeez what's with you guys, did someone die or something?”. It took me a second to realise those were the worst words I could say in this situation. Before I could even think of something to say back Kyoko said “Thankfully not, but that’s what we are going to talk about. You should also know that we were gonna start this discussion sooner, but we couldn’t start until you woke up and came here”.

Feeling annoyed I said “Well sorry, but I didn’t get the memo to wake up before 9am.”. “Oh of course the Foreigner “didn’t get the memo” typical for his uncultured kind of excuse for a human being!” said Himfumi. “Oh you’re one to talk you Otaku Landwhale, I bet the only reason you woke up so early was because even the imaginary girls that you dream of can’t stand even being in the same room with you and did everything they could to end your dream as quickly as possible!”. I said back in a justified angry voice. “Actually we all woke up around 9:20am, significantly before you as it seems.” said Kyoko like she was above me. After that she changed her position on her seat before saying “And just to prove a personal theory I asked Yamada to say those exact words, and it seems like you have a particular dislike for him. Single Handedly confirming my suspicions about you.”. WHo the HELL does she think she is, setting up this elaborate plan just to find out I don’t like someone? Well I’ll show her, looks like I have make Yamada my fri- WAIT, that’s exactly what she wants!

She thinks I’ll make a fool of myself trying to be friends with someone I hate just to spite her, and she’s counting on it. Well looks like my opinion of Yamada will stay the sa- D&%mit that could be her plan too, what’s this girl's deal? Before I could make up my mind Aoi said “Wow that was very rude of you Kirigiri!”. “Yeah we’re supposed to be in this together, we can’t have Monokuma winning this game!” said Junko in a proud tone. Sakura stood up and said “Junko’s right, warriors must not fight among each other. Because then the enemy has already won.”. “You guys consider me an enemy?!?! HOW HORRIBLE!” said the bear from hell. He jumped out from a vent and onto the center table and said “I’m just your good old fashioned Principle Monokuma!”. “F@#$ you stupid bear, I’m gonna teach you a lesson!” said Mondo right before grabbing Monokuma and throwing him outside the room, with the bear exploding on impact. All of us became astounded at the sight, with a wave of happiness and relief covering all us. At least until we saw it reappear right before us from the same vent and said “WELL I BET YOU RASCALS DIDN’T EXPECT THAT HUH?”. He hopped off the table and began walking out the dining room while saying “You all should treat me with more with res-”. Monda lunged at Monokuma and then threw him in at the end of the hall, with monokuma again exploding at impact. This time we all took the explosion with a grain of salt, and low and behold he came back out from the vent saying “OK I SUGGEST THAT YOU STOP DOING THAT RIGHT THI-” as soon as Monokuma came into Mondo’s reech he threw him at the end of the hall once again.

This repeated for an entire hour, it only stopped when kiyotaka said “This is going nowhere! We have to use our energy in more efficient ways!”. “Yeah, huff-huff, I’ll get you next time!” said a very tired Mondo. “Well if you’re all done with that, are you feeling it?” said Monokuma. “Feeling what exactly” said Junko. “You know, Despair…” said Monokuma in a surprisingly eerie voice. “Despair, you mean this whole thing is just to get us to be bummed out?!?” I said. “NO DESPAIR ISN’T BEING BUMMED OUT YOU IMBECILE!” said Monokuma defensively. “But you are right about one thing, you will all be feeling nothing but despair in due time.” said Monokuma in a cheerful voice. “I doubt that we’ll “all feel despair” just because you expect us to kill ourselves.”. “Jeez for the Ultimate Impressive Prodigy you sure don’t understand basic things. Said Monokuma. “What’s that supposed to mean?” I said back. Monokuma looked annoyed, at least that's what I saw in his eyes, and said “UGH, I don’t want you to kill yourselves, as in suicide. I expect you to kill one of your classmates, get away with the murder, and that’s when one of you special little angels get’s to leave!”. That last thing he said felt a bit odd, that's when Leon put it into words and said “Wait, you mean only one of us is gonna get out of this alive?”. 

“Well du! What you’d think this was, if you honestly thought this would be a noble sacrifice for the team you got another thing coming to you!” said monokuma in a cheery voice. “Alright then, we just won’t kill each other then.” I said to Monokuma. “Oh, ok. Just that plain and simple huh?” said Monokuma sarcastically. “Yeah it’s that plain and simple, we’ll just wait this dumb thing out until you get bored” I said back to Monokuma, feeling as though I had won. “Heh, if only you truly knew what situation that you are in.” said Monokuma in his weirdly eerie voice again. “Until then, mingle! You all should get to know each other before the killing starts!” said Monokuma switching back to his cheerful voice. He then walked away, Mondo tried to throw him once again, but was too weak from the last time to even catch up to the bear. Anyways, I guess I should make the most of my time here. Maybe I should go and talk to one of these guys, I guess hanging out with someone would make the time go by faster. As I was thinking this Leon came over and said “Hey man, sorry acting like a douchebag yesterday.”. 

“Oh it’s fine, actually I think I should be the one apologizing to you.” I said to Leon. Leon then put his arms behind his head and said “Anyways you seem like a cool dude, wanna hang?”. I agreed to it and we decided to go to the gym, we also put on our gym clothes because we decided to go jogging as we talked. Once we started our jog I said “You know my dad was really into jogging for a while, he got a special tracksuit for it and everything.”. “Huh, I didn’t know joggers had special tracksuits?” replied Leon. “Well he technically wasn’t a jogger, I think I remember him saying that he was a proud “Speed Walker” and apparently he took pride in keeping one foot on the ground whenever he walked.” I replied to Leon’s question. Leon looked empathetic and said “Yeah, parents are so weird, though I'd rather them be weirdo’s than control freaks.”. It’s like Leon and me were made for eachother, in a friend way, i’m not gay but I respect their community. Anyways I told Leon “You should see my mom, apparently she has my whole life planned out for me even though she works at a convenience store!”. 

“Ah really!? That sucks bro.” said Leon before grabbing his water bottle and taking a sip, after doing so went back to jogging with me and said “To be honest it felt the same when my parents forced me to stay in baseball as long as I did, man I don’t even like sports at all!”. This surprised quite a bit, and also made me feel sorry for Leon. “Wow that’s rough, hey at least the money is pretty good right.” I asked. “Yeah it’s good, but it all goes to my parents. And they won’t even let me have a penny because they say I’ll only use it on worthless stuff for my “stupid” dream.” he said with a slightly angered face. “What is your dream Leon?” I said empathetically. Leon said “Well, as long as I can remember all my life I wanted to be-''. Leon then ran front of me and jumped into a pose saying “-A Singer!”. I looked at him with an amused face while chuckling, this made Leon say “OH shut up!”. “So what you wanted to be in a boy band or something?” I asked. “Hell no, My dream was always to be the lead singer in an underground metal band.” Leon said proudly. 

“Really, to be honest I thought your talent would be something along those lines when I first saw you.” I said. “Really?! Thanks man, looks like my appearance overhaul worked.” said Leon. We both laughed and jogged until it was lunch time. The rest of the day went on without really anything going on, we all went to bed around 9:00. No reason to stay up, so more time to sleep. I woke up around 9am again, for some reason my dreams had Monokuma in them. I went walking around the school again until I saw a door slightly open, it was the computer room. I decided to see what was going and headed to the room. Everyone was sitting at the computer desks, with horrified looks on their faces. I went up to Monokuma and asked “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THEM?”. “Oh gosh darnit, I thought you died! And here I was thinking we could finally start the fun this early!” said Monokuma in an upset voice. “That doesn’t answer my question at all, tell me what are you doing to them!” I said in a stern voice. “Relex, all I’m doing is motivating them a little bit!” Monokuma said in his signature eerily cheerful voice. He pointed to an empty computer and said “Since you most likely missed the morning announcements, I’ll just say that this will definitely put you in the true killing game mood!”.

I gave Monokuma a judgemental look and said “Really? A video is gonna make me want to kill my classmates.”. Monokuma then said “Seems to be working for them.”. I looked around and I saw everyone horrified once again, even Kyoko. I went to the desk expecting some sort of hypnotising subliminal message, but all I saw was a picture of my family excluding francis sitting on the couch, it was playing eerily calm music. Thirty seconds in monokuma's voice came in saying “Ah the American family, far from perfect, but their love for eachother is unreal! But this love can be changed instantly with one thing”. I realized that they’re gonna most likely show them in hostage and expect me to start killing my classmates, well they’re completely wrong about tha-. The voice then said “That one thing could be a simple arrangement of numbers and letters, all that reveal a certain someone's complete history on the web. Once they see what their beloved family member was into, well let’s just say that he’ll never be a part of their family ever again.” the screen switched from my family to Francis and his wife standing by a fence in the ranch they worked at.

The voice then said “Ah at least he has a brother that would take in him no matter what, except” the screen changed to show the ranch on fire and almost completely destroyed, with both francis and his wife gone. The voice then said “something can take that away just as easily as well, you can get your brothers and his wife's safety and keep your family’s trust, as long as you graduate!”. I was speechless, Monokuma threatened to expose all my deepest and darkest secrets to my family. And even worse he, what i’m assuming is murder my brother and his wife if I don’t participate in this “Killing Game”. “FUJIKO NNNNOOOOOO!!!!” screamed Hifumi, apparently someone was close to him. “N-No, dammit that thing won’t get away with this!” Monda said as he slammed the computer desk in anger and sadness. Everyone was in a mood such as that one, Monokuma looked at all of us and happily said “Well well well, looks like you rascals are finally in the Killing Game Spirit!”. Monkuma started to walk away and said“Now, I’ll just be head-”. “Do you actually think that’s gonna work?!” I said without even thinking. 

Monokuma instantly stopped and turned around, to which he then said “You’re really that hard to break huh, fine then. Even if you didn't budge your classmates sure did, besides that have a great day Nolastname! Oh and by the way, you should set your alarm for at least 8:00 my boy!” he then walked away. Hmph, does he really think we’ll budge that easily? Then I remember seeing everyone absolutely defeated just a couple minutes ago, damn what is monokuma gonna do with them? Whatever that was I can’t play his stupid games, maybe me and leon can hang out right now since Monokuma is done with his games. But when I saw him he looked almost lifeless, maybe I should ask Kiyotaka instead since he doesn’t look that affected by it. I would’ve asked if he wanted to hang out if it wasn’t for Makoto asking “Hey Nolastname-kun, I need your help finding Sayaka.”. I glared at him to go away, but he wouldn’t budge. So I said “Sorry, but I don’t have time to help search for your girlfriend”. Makoto was surprised and turned red when he heard this and quickly replied “N-no our relationship is nothing like that!

I could never even dream of being with someone like Sayaka!”. I looked at him annoyed and said “Then what’s the problem, besides why do you need my help?”. “Well, since I see you walking around the school a lot I thought that you knew the layout well enough.” he said somewhat sheepishly. I realize that arguing with him will be futile, so I agreed. After ten minutes the silence must have gotten to Makoto, so he asked me “It must’ve been so exciting to be chosen, I knew I was.”. “Yeah, I didn’t even know this place existed. Thought it was a joke or even a scam at first.”. I replied. “Really, you didn’t know what Hope’s Peak Academy was?” Makoto said, noticeably confused. “No, guess this place isn’t really that known overseas.” I replied back. Makoto was surprised and said “So that means you don’t even know the history of the school!” worryingly. “Yeah, why should I?” I said confused. “Well, that’s basically the only thing that they’re supposed to grade us on.” said Makoto. What the Hell! So the only thing that I need to know to pass is something they didn’t even bother telling me? 

“Makoto, how much history does this school have?” I asked desperately. Makoto looked at me nervously, and said “About 78 years or so…”. Oh god, I immediately said “I need to learn as much about this school as I can! Come on I saw the library a few halls down!”. “Wait! What about Sayaka?” panicked Makoto. “She’s a grown girl, I’m sure she’ll be fine. Now come on you know about this stuff right?” I said desperately as I dragged Makoto to the library. When we got there I went directly to the history section and told Makoto to help me. We decided to study the classes and history in reverse order, because those are apparently the hardest to learn. All I could really find out about them is that one of them helped out with one of the school buildings, the others didn’t really have much to them. I didn’t find anything else of value for the other classes before that one as well. Thankfully Makoto said that they didn’t focus on those classes, I punched him in the shoulder for not telling me that though. 

When we got out of the library Sayaka was standing by the doorway with a pouty face on, Makoto knew what this meant and said “whoops, told you we should’ve been looking for her, heh.” sheepishly. Makoto then went towards Sayaka only for her to grab his hand and storm off with him. I went off on my own walking through halls, hoping tomorrow would be a more productive day. As I walked into my dorm I saw Kiyotaka coming towards my room door, eerily similar to how mom would. I expected and mentally prepared for a long lecture on how I should take sleeping schedules more seriously. But apparently he asked “Malcolm I would hate to interrupt your daily routine, but I would like you to help me with school monitoring?”. So he wants me to be his hall monitoring sidekick huh? Maybe it’s because of my relatively abrasive attitude, that or he for some reason respects me. 

Either way there is no way I’m gonna agree to that, so I say “Thanks but I have to decline, I know it may not seem like it but I have a lot on my plate at the moment.”. “W-well, you see simple monitoring is not everything we will be doing-” Kiyotaka said nervously while coming into my room and closing the door behind him. Why the hell is he doing this? He then inched closer to me until I was in the corner of my room where he then said “Okay we won’t be doing any monitoring tasks tomorrow, and we actually spend all of our time preparing...” he said very nervously. I wondered what he wanted to prepare for, and why he was so jittery about it. I asked “What exactly will we be “Preparing” for?”. Kiyotaka sighed and said “For our classmates.” in a serious tone. “Our classmates? How and why would we do that?” I asked. “The video room may be locked at the moment, but the vents are not! Trust me I checked every one!” Kiyotaka said excitedly. I looked at him confused and said “Okay that could work, but why would we do that- and why are you asking me?”. “I’m asking you because I trust you, and we need to do this because if we don’t then we’ll never know how to react when a murder actually happens!” said Kiyotaka worryingly. I looked at him surprisingly and said “What do you mean when?”. “Come on, you saw just how desperate everyone looked after viewing their videos. And I saw that you looked just as desperate after you viewed yours!” Kiyotaka said in a serious tone. I knew that what he said was true, but still. I looked at Kiyotaka and said “Okay, I’ll think it over tonight.”. “Thank you Malcolm! You will not regret this, I promise!” before immediately heading back to his dorm. I closed my door and went to bed, took me a while to go to sleep. I spent most of the night thinking over Kiyo’s(my nickname for him) plan and wondered if I should go along with it, and what would happen if everyone found out about what we did. After two hours of thinking of scenarios I made my decision to join him, but only if he agrees not to use any of the information for blackmail purposes. Gotta get my karma up if I’m gonna survive this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be afraid to post any criticisms in the comments


End file.
